A measuring device for detecting vibration is required to have a wide measurement dynamic range and high measurement resolution. Meanwhile, such a measuring device is required to be low in price and to consume low power.
In PTL1, an automatic input-output characteristics adjustment method is described. The method described in PTL1 calculates a variation per unit time of an analog input signal, and, on the basis of the variation, predicts whether all bits of output data are to be valid within a certain period of time. In the method described in PTL1, the input range of an A/D (Analog-to-Digital) converter is adjusted based on a result from the prediction.
In PTL2, a measuring device that has an auto-ranging function, in which measurement is carried out using a desirable measurement range out of a plurality of measurement ranges depending on the magnitudes of measurement values, and is capable of selecting an appropriate measurement range in a short period of time is described.